


Earthquake

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Arin is a prankster with too much energy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, morning shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Arin gives his partners a bit of an unconventional wake-up call.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 13





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Earthquake

“Duuuuuuuuh nuh.”

Dan wasn’t sure what woke him up.

“ _Duuuuuuuuuuuuh nuh_.”

Sleepy eyes found Suzy cuddling into him.

“ _Duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh-_ ”

_Wait, where’s Ari-?_

“DUH NUH DUH NUH DUHNUHDUHNUHDUHNUHDUNUH!”

Then the world was _shaking_. 

“ _EAAAARTHQUAAAAAAKE!”_

Suzy jerked awake, nearly hitting Dan. They looked over to see Arin wildly shaking the mattress, _cackling_ , and broke into laughter themselves.

 _“Arin!”_ Dan scolded half-heartedly.

Arin jumped up and crawled over to his partners, kissing both before flopping down between them. “Good morning,” he said innocently.

Suzy pet his hair, yawning. “You’re _so_ lucky we love you.”

Arin grinned. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, Arin was humming the Jaws theme at the beginning. I tried to make it obvious but oops


End file.
